


Missing You

by KucatsHouse



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Spoilers for Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KucatsHouse/pseuds/KucatsHouse
Summary: After a week of traveling as Consul, Alec returns home to discover Magnus' unusual way of missing him.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters and original story concept the property of Cassandra Clare.
> 
> The inspiration of this work is a small scene from the Ghosts of the Shadow Market short story, The Land I Lost.  
> This work is set after the events of Queen of Air and Darkness and does contain minor spoilers. 
> 
> I imply things, hence the slightly higher rating.

No one ever said being a new Consul was going to be easy.

The transition from one Consul to the next was always fraught with problems. There would always be individuals who disagreed. Debates and arguments would break out, but a good and just Consul could rally the people. That should have been the most difficult part of the job. But things were infinitely more complicated when almost your entire populace had gone into self-imposed exile from your ancestral homeland due to a few radicals and their antiquated ways. 

Long time residents of Alicante - who had little contact or experience with the rest of the world unless out on a mission - had to resettle in places with more mundanes and Downworlders than they were used to. Moving that many Shadowhunters required a lot of glamours and new wards, necessitating the need to call on the aid of warlocks. In addition, many Institutes still needed a head to lead them; it didn’t help that some Cohort sympathizers had also been running Institutes and remained secluded in Alicante. 

Thus, Consul Alec Lightwood-Bane began the early days of his decade long appointment with a lot of matters to contend with. As Consul, he could have easily delegated the work, sending representatives to the Institutes to provide aid and report back. But the Clave-in-Exile was fragile, and some stigmas and prejudices still existed even though many willingly followed their chosen Consul. Alec had decided that it was in everyone’s best interest for him to take some time to personally visit the various locations and see how progress was coming along. With Magnus watching the kids, Tessa’s pregnancy, and Catarina and Ragnor at the Scholomance, Alec trusted no one else but Clary to Portal around the globe.

Leaving the New York Institute in Jace’s capable hands, the pair set off. They tried to go to as many places as they could, help as many that needed them. Many of the Institutes and their allies welcomed them warmly, showing Alec and Clary all the work that had been done. It was good to see not only Nephilim but all manner of Downworlders helping the displaced Shadowhunters. Even fairies were coming to their aid at the insistence of King Kieran and Gwyn now that the Cold Peace was dissolved.

It wasn’t all light and roses, however. The visit to the Budapest Institute had been positively chilly in comparison. Though many of the Shadowhunters there did not agree with their ex-head Lazlo Balogh’s ideals, they weren’t exactly on the same page with Alec’s. They were, however, willing to at least listen and try. They had accepted donations from local vampire clans for the Shadowhunters they took in. It wasn’t much but it was a start. 

It was only supposed to be a week, but it had seemed so much longer. The last seven days had been a whirlwind, traveling from one place to the next, one Portal after another. After everything, Alec and Clary were practically dead on their feet. They were given any accommodation they needed or requested, but neither of them ever felt like they had gotten enough sleep or food. Neither of them ever quite adjusted to any time zone before having to move on to the next stop. They kept going through a combination of need, perseverance, and more than a few Stamina runes.

But now they were finally back home in New York. Evening was just beginning to settle in when the pair emerged from the swirling Portal. In the growing dark, they could see the building where the Lightwood-Banes resided standing before them. Alec and Clary, in unison, sighed in relief, duffles and weapon bags clattering to the ground.

“We are finally home!” Clary exclaimed, stretching as the Portal disappeared behind her. “I’ve had enough globetrotting for right now. I hope I don’t have to make another Portal for a good long while.” Alec had to agree; the last week had been necessary but woefully exhausting. It was nice to know that tonight he would be sleeping in his own bed. 

“Want to come up for dinner?” Alec asked, reaching for his dropped pack. “There’s no reason you have to head back right now. Magnus can Portal you to the Institute after some food and coffee.”

“That would be great!” Clary took out her phone, thumbs flying fast as she texted. “I’m just going to let Jace know first.” She quickly finished her message and hit send before following Alec into the building.

The lights were brightly lit as Alec unlocked the door and entered the loft. The sounds of an animated movie filled the air. Both Max and Rafe sat before the television, transfixed by some film about an arrow slinging redheaded girl with a Scottish brogue. Upon hearing the door open, two pairs of eyes - one blue and one brown - turned and brightened at the sight of Alec.

“Daddy!” Max squealed, rising to his feet and racing for Alec as fast as his little legs could go. He giggled as Alec swung him up into a bear hug and kissed both his cheeks.

“Hey, my little guy,” Alec said with a smile. “You been good?”

“Good!” Max replied, throwing his arms wide to show how good he had been. His smile grew brighter as he caught sight of Clary behind Alec. “Aunt Clary!”

Alec handed Max to Clary before kneeling and wrapping Rafe into his arms. Though more subdued, the older boy was no less pleased by the return of his parent. He began to murmur quickly to Alec in a mix of English and Spanish all that had transpired during his absence. Next to them, Max laughed gleefully as Clary twirled him around, tugging on her flame colored hair.

“Alexander? Is that you?” Magnus’ voice came from his workroom, followed by the faint sounds of tinkling glass.

Alec rose to his feet, Rafe still clutching at his leg. “Yes, and Clary’s with me. She’s…” He broke off as Magnus emerged into the main room. Next to him Clary also froze as she caught sight of Magnus.

He looked much the same as always. Magnus had his hair spiked to maximum height; his eyes were darkly lined with kohl and rings glimmered on his fingers. What gave Alec and Clary a shock was his current clothing choices, as they were a far cry from the warlock’s usual glittering attire. The sweatpants Magnus was sporting had seen better days, so well worn that the cuffs at his ankles were showing holes; it had gone a dingy looking gray from so many wears and washes. The sweater he wore might have once been a handsome navy but now looked ashen with holes at the elbows and frays along the collar. Magnus was, of course, Magnus and made both articles of clothing look like the height of haute couture despite the disrepair.

“Oh, hey biscuit,” Magnus greeted brightly upon catching sight of Clary. “Are you staying for dinner?”

Clary nodded dumbly, still in a daze. Within her arms, Max began to fidget and grow impatient, tugging almost painfully on her hair. That seemed to draw her back from her stupor. 

“You look…casual,” she said. At the same time, Alec asked “Are those my pants?”

“Maybe,” Magnus answered evasively. He looked down at himself, brown fingers tugging absentmindedly at the worn fabric. His nose wrinkled in nervousness as Alec squinted at him, brow knitted in concentration as his eyes raked over Magnus slowly.

“Is that my sweater?”

“Chinese!” Clary suddenly exclaimed, breaking the rising awkwardness. “Let’s have Chinese take-out for dinner!”

“Egg rolls!” Max yelled enthusiastically. He squirmed out of Clary’s arms and rushed over to Magnus, looking up with pleading eyes. With a smile, Magnus scooped him up, peppering his blue face with kisses before retrieving his phone. As he made the order - Rafe tugging at his shirt to have some input - Magnus missed the confused glances Alec and Clary exchanged.

The next couple of hours was a bustle of activity. Clary called their friends to let them know of their return and catch up on events. Magnus got the table ready for dinner while Alec got the kids cleaned up. Once the food had arrived and they were all seated, conversation revolved around the trip and how the Shadowhunters were adjusting to their new situations.

As Clary broke a fortune cookie into pieces for Rafe, she didn’t miss the sidelong curious glances Alec threw Magnus, who was preoccupied with wiping sticky duck sauce from Max’s face. It had been a bit of a shock to see normally immaculately dressed Magnus wearing Alec’s well-worn clothing. But Clary had to smile to herself at the sweetness of the gesture. It was all rather endearing witnessing the little ways Alec and Magnus showed their love for each other, even if they didn’t quite realize what they were doing.

After dinner, a couple of cups of black coffee, and an impromptu painting session with the kids, Clary felt revived and was ready to head home. 

“Thanks for dinner and coffee,” Clary said, giving the kids hugs and kisses. As she stood, Alec came over, wrapping her up in a tight embrace.

“Thanks for Portaling me around the world,” Alec replied, ruffling her hair as he let go. He stepped back to let Magnus say good-bye.

“See you soon, biscuit.” Magnus gave Clary a kiss upon the head as they hugged. With a snap of his fingers, a Portal swirled into existence. With a wave, Clary shouldered her pack before entering the Portal back to the Institute; a moment later, it winked out with a tiny pop.

“All right, now off to bed with you two,” Magnus said, turning to the kids as soon as the Portal disappeared. “It’s already well past your bedtimes.” Max and Rafe groaned in protest, but a stern look from Magnus had them falling into silence. The pair were appeased when Alec agreed to read them three stories.

It took nearly an hour and seven stories before the kids had fallen asleep. Max had dozed off clutching at Rafe’s shirt; the boys looked so peaceful that Alec didn’t want to separate them. Kissing them both on the forehead, he tucked them in before turning out the light and shutting Rafe’s bedroom door. He entered his own room to find Magnus stretched out on the bed reading.

“Kids finally asleep?” Magnus asked, putting the large volume on the bedside table and standing. He had already removed his make up and most of his rings. His dark hair had been released from its gel hold and hung about his face in wispy layers.

“Yes, thank the angel.” Alec shut their door then stretched, joints popping with his movements. He smiled as Magnus drew close, reaching out for him. Long fingers hooked into his belt loops, tugging Alec closer. “You and your fascination with my belt loops.”

“A lot of things about you fascinate me, Alexander.” Magnus leaned in, capturing Alec’s mouth with his own in a long, slow kiss. His next words were spoken in a murmur against Alec’s lips. “Otherwise, marrying you would have a been a little awkward, don’t you think?” He felt Alec’s answering smile, followed shortly by a tug on his sleeve.

“Is that why you are wearing my clothes? Because you find me fascinating?” Alec grinned, his eyes flashing in the dim light at the abashed look on Magnus’ face.

“I missed you,” came the quiet admission.

Alec leaned forward, pressing some of his weight against Magnus’ chest. “Last time I went to Buenos Aires for two days you were wearing just my sweatpants. Now…” He waved vaguely at his husband. “I thought you hated my clothes.”

“I don’t hate your clothes.” At the disbelieving look he received, Magnus sighed. “Okay, I do sometimes. I don’t think it’s proper for you to be wearing such threadbare things. You’re too gorgeous for that.” He scoffed at Alec’s embarrassed flush. “Oh come on, darling. You know I’ve always thought of you as stunning. I say it all the time.”

He leaned his head onto Magnus’ shoulder, hiding both his embarrassment and pleased smile. “I know,” Alec murmured. Lifting his head, he turned back to the matter at hand. “Still, they are _my_ clothes. Besides, they are comfortable.”

“Well…they are that, I’ll admit. But you’re Consul now. You should dress a little more smartly as befitting your position, at least when you’re in important meetings and functions.”

Alec wrinkled his nose in disgust. He knew where this was going. Magnus would want him to go clothes shopping, and he hated clothes shopping. 

“Can’t I just borrow some of your things?” Alec asked, trying to divert Magnus’ attention. It was the wrong thing to say. Alec wasn’t sure if he should be worried or frightened by the sudden gleam in Magnus’ cat eyes at his words. Probably a little of both.

“Are you serious?” Magnus looked way too ecstatic about the potential of being in charge of Alec’s wardrobe choices. 

“Maybe…no glitter, though. Or frills. Or elaborate prints. Or…”

“You’re taking away all of the fun, darling.” Magnus leaned forward, planting a kiss to Alec’s brow while his hands slowly moved up and down his husband’s back in soothing motions. “Just smart suits, and all in black. Don’t worry, I know you. Trust me.”

“I always do.” Alec tilted his chin up just slightly to claim another languid kiss. As he slowly pulled back, the beginnings of a smirk quirked at his lips. “So, what else of mine are you wearing?” A dark eyebrow arched at his inquiry.

“Care to find out?” Magnus grinned seductively. He smothered Alec’s pending protest with another kiss. Magnus’ hands skimmed up Alec’s waistband, moving under his shirt before swiftly pulling it off. He felt Alec’s hands move to the sweater he wore and tug it upwards. Magnus used those fascinating belt loops to pull Alec with him as he backpedaled towards the bed. The back of his legs bumped into the mattress and they fell together with a heavy thud, their kiss breaking as laughter filled the air. Neither was worried about waking the kids; Magnus had put up muffling spells long ago. 

Any remaining clothing items were cast quickly aside, littering the bedroom floor. Laughter died away as hands and lips set to exploring as the need to touch, to feel became almost unbearable. They moved in anticipation of the other, letting go of thought and acting on sensation only.

Alec felt a shiver pass over him at the whispered touch of a kiss to his neck just below his ear. Fingertips skimmed down his arm, across a hip, barely touching but sending electrified jolts through him. His breathing came in gasps, hands fisting in silken sheets and gripping warm skin. It was as if a bowstring within him had been pulled taut, on the verge of snapping at any moment. 

“Magnus…”

“I’m right here.” Strong hands pressed against his back, warm against him except for one small point of metallic coolness from Magnus’ gold ring. “I’m right here, Alexander,” came the hushed whisper again. 

And then, he felt the bowstring relax.

As their hearts and breaths slowed, Magnus turned his head towards Alec. He reached over, cradling Alec’s face in both of his hands. Seven days - it might have been seven years. Since they had met, they had spent so many days side-by-side; it had become difficult to recall the times they hadn’t been together. Times apart felt like half of their soul was missing. 

As Magnus watched, Alec closed his eyes, releasing a contented sigh at the touch. His eyes were glimmering when he opened them again, blue gaze on Magnus.

“I’m home,” Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled, his hands smoothing over Alec’s shoulders and across his back, drawing him near. 

“Welcome back,” he murmured into Alec’s ear, holding him close.

Alec felt both his heart and his mind settle. It was really good to be home, surrounded by his kids and Magnus. Alec hated being away from them. Being Consul meant there were going to be more days apart, but they would make it work. Uncertainty had always surrounded them; Magnus and Alec never knew what was going to happen next. It was the nature of the work they did. If there was anything they could be certain of, however, it was each other. 

No matter what, they were bound together and would always be.


End file.
